skarafandomcom-20200214-history
Hrackamül´s story
The smaller Khärn, who evidently was what we might call the challenger, was the first to attack. He made a great lunge forward, arms locked in order to throw his larger opponent off balance. The bigger Khärn had almost anticipated this move and jumped backward to avoid the blow while at the same time grasping and pulling the smaller Khärn farther forward. The pull ended with the larger Khärn delivering a sharp blow to the other’s face with his knee. Upon closing in, the young Khärn made as to pass to one side, but pivoted quickly to the other, hoping to catch Hrackamül in the back. Hrackamül was prepared for this. With a mighty roar, he drove his shoulder into the young Khärn, knocking him several lengths into the air. hand to hand combat is remarkably sophisticated. Celem help the Durno locked in a battle without his blade and shield. The Khärn knocked back in surprise yelped uncontrollably to roaring from the crowd. Hrackamül did not pursue him, but stood just the same waiting for the next attack. The young Khärn charged Hrackamül multiple times, trying various tricks—spins, kicks, fakes. But Hrackamül defended each one, even succeeding in winning slanted blows against the younger Khärn. Neither was able to win a firm grip on the other, which spells the end of most struggles with the brutes, given their fearsome strength. Finally, the young Khärn bent over panting—the crowd cheering and jeering from all angles. Hrackamül goaded him, gnashing teeth and wagging a clawed hand. Na-Swan-se says the young brute’s reaction was shockingly quick. Racing forward again—he made to do another jumping attack, but then dropped onto his claws, stretched out his lower limbs for a swiping kick at Hrackamül. This move got through Hrackamül’s defense, causing him to stumble. The young Khärn did not let the moment pass. With flashing speed, he spun around and aimed a blow at Hrackamül’s head. The blow connected, succeeding in knocking the older warrior onto his back. The young Khärn continued the attack. He jumped up and with his lower limb began violently kicking Hrackamül in the head. Na-Swan-se says the noise from the crowd was deafening. Hrackamül appeared to be unconscious, his end near. The young brute ceased his kicking and bent over the form of Hrackamül, inspecting him. Na-Swan-se says the young Khärn then took Hrackamül by the hair, lifting his unconscious form for all the host to see. Na-Swan-se says despite herself a great sadness had come at the sight of her captor thus beaten. But then, Hrackamül’s clever slanted red eyes popped open. With deft strength, he grabbed the young Khärn behind the neck, lifted him off his feet and began slamming him face first into the ground. The crowd, which had been cowed slightly at the sight of a beaten Hrackamül began howling even more insanely. The young Khärn came down to the surface with crunching thuds. His pointed features began to break and ooze a dark purple liquid. Hrackamül began to bellow with the efforts and the sense of triumph. The young Khärn went limp. Go back to "The Khärn" Lore page Go back to Skara main "Lore" page